


Hello

by JessLynnStride



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLynnStride/pseuds/JessLynnStride
Summary: a worry filled note for a wonderful author
Comments: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hello crimsoncloud i'm trying to reach out to you to check if you are okay. When i got on AO3 yesterday i saw all your works were gone and got worried that something might have happened D:. I don't even know if you'll see this but i at least want to try and reach you! You are a wonderful writer and i'll definitely miss reading your stories but i just hope you are okay and that you'll possibly reply to this. You can find me over on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jinxuschrist if you wish to respond privately to this.


	2. update.

Apparently they tend to get extremely paranoid and feel the need to completely change their identity and remove any information linked to them. That's the only thing I've been able to figure out unfortunately. still i hope they are okay. if i come across anything else i'll add on to this again.


End file.
